Hanna's Mess
by Forever's Cancelled
Summary: Hanna's life has always been perfect, that is until -A showed up in her and her friends lives. Now things just keep going down hill for dear Hanna. Although, she has the perfect relationship with Caleb, other boys start showing up in her life and one of them being Caleb's dad who has a crush on her, things are getting worse and worse. What is she gonna do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Breaking Dawn?

Hanna slowly turned over in her bed. She glanced at the clock and realized that she had an hour left until she had to be at school. She moaned knowing if she didn't get up now she would be late and would have to deal with her mom later. She got up, slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a pink sweatshirt. She threw her hair into a cute, but messy bun. Lastly, she applied her make-up and went downstairs. Her mom was making coffee and offered Hanna a cup.  
"Would you like a cup of coffee," Ashley asked.  
"No thanks, I'll just pick something up on the way to school," Hanna replied.  
"Well, okay I'm off to work, love you, bye," she said.  
"Can Caleb come over today after school," Hanna asked before she left.  
"I don't care, just no funny business, okay," and with that Ashley was out the door and on her way to work.

Hanna walked into the cafeteria and sat down with her friends at their table.  
"So how has your day been," Aria asked as soon as Hanna sat down.  
"Pretty good, what about you guys,"  
They all kind of mumbled stuff like "good" or "fine".  
Caleb sat down beside Hanna and scooped her hand in his.  
"Hey beautiful," he said meaningfully.  
"Hey," Hanna replied,"Are you still coming over after school?"  
"As long as you still want me too," he said smiling.  
"Well of course I do," Hanna said while laughing.  
"Well then I'll be there," he said while placing a soft kiss on her lips. Aria, Spencer, and Emily all kinda raised their eyebrows.  
Hanna smiled knowing she had one of the best boyfriends on the earth. He meant everything to her. She didn't know what she would do without him. The lunch bell rang and everyone headed back to class. Hanna couldn't wait to get this day over with. She walked into her class and Daylor motioned for her to sit next to him. Hanna always thought he was hot because of his piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair that he almost always had pushed up, which always reminded Hanna of Justin Bieber. Hanna gladly walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him. He gave her one of his most irresistible smiles and Hanna could have swore she blushed a little. She knew she shouldn't have, but he was just so damn cute, she thought to herself. Halfway through the class, they were watching a video about Hitler when Daylor passed Hanna a note. It said,"Hey". Hanna wrote back by saying,"Hey," also.  
He wrote, "Can I have your number," and Hanna wrote back by saying,"I don't know, I'm sure you know that I'm dating Caleb."  
He wrote,"I know, but we can still be friends plz?"  
Hanna then wrote her number down and handed it to him. He smiled at her again when the teacher said,"Ms. Marin, if you and Mr. Khalbi don't stop making goo goo eyes at each other I'll let you guys do it why y'all walk to the principal's office," he said while putting air quotes around goo goo,"now pay attention," he finished. They gave each other one last look and tried not to laugh. Daylor put the note in his pocket and finished watching the video. Hanna couldn't stop thinking about how that was such a bad idea, yet she thought it felt right. She paid no attention the rest if the class and barely noticed the bell ring. She finished off her day and then drove herself home.

Hanna walked into her house using her key and set down her new Coach purse on the coffee table, got herself a bottle of water and sat down on the couch.  
As soon as her butt hit the cushions there was a knock at the door. Hanna got back up, put the water on the table, next to her purse and answered the door. It was Caleb.  
"Hey babe," he said looking right in her adorable eyes.  
"Hey," she replied while moving out of the door way, letting him come in.  
"So my mom isn't gonna be home till' about ten so we have a couple of hours to ourselves," she said as she walked to the couch.  
Caleb followed and sat down next to her.  
"So we have time to do a little bit of...," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. Hanna leaned in and kissed him back. He pushed his tongue to her lips letting her know he wanted to make-out and so she allowed him to by opening her mouth slightly. They both pulled away after about two minutes of kissing to catch their breath and Hanna said, "Lets watch a movie."  
"Are you sure," Caleb asked.  
Hanna gave him an, " are you serious", look and said,  
"If I wasn't I wouldn't have suggested it."  
"Alright," he said while throwing his hands up like he was surrendering, "but I'm picking."  
"NO!" Hanna shouted.  
"Why," he asked.  
"Because you always pick the boring movies. Can I please pick the movie," Hanna said while giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Hanna don't do that, you know I can't say no to that," Caleb replied.  
"Exactly," she said while getting up to get her movie. She held up her movie for him to see.  
"Breaking Dawn, seriously," he said while looking at what she was holding.  
"Part 2," she said excitedly. She put the movie in the DVD player and started it. Caleb sat down at the end of the couch and Hanna went into the kitchen to make a big bowl of popcorn. She brought the bowl in the living room, cuddled next to Caleb and put the bowl in his lap. Almost half way through the movie Hanna was laying on her back with Caleb on top of her, shirtless, and making out. His hands were slowly taking off her shirt and just before it was completely off they heard a car door shut outside.  
"Shit," Hanna said as she sat up quickly pushing Caleb off of her, he quickly put on his shirt and said,  
"I thought your mom wasn't going to be home until ten," Caleb asked Hanna.  
"She WAS, but I guess she decided to come home early," Hanna quickly replied. They cuddled up at the end of the couch again trying not to make things too obvious by sitting away from each other and put the popcorn back in their laps. When her mom walked in she said,"Hey guys what are you watching?"  
"Breaking Dawn," Hanna replied.  
"Part 2," Ashley asked while raising her eyebrows.  
"Yep," Hanna said smiling. All the while Caleb just rolled his eyes at the thought of the movie.  
"I thought you weren't gonna be home until ten, it's only eight-thirty," Hanna said to her mom.  
"I decided not to go to dinner with Tom tonight, I'm tired and just wanna go lay down," she said walking up the stairs. Hanna just shrugged and her mom shouted to them,"Behave!"  
"Okay," Hanna called back. She looked at Caleb and he raised his eyebrows.  
"No," Hanna said while scooting away from him and smiling.  
"Please," he continued,"don't make me..." He leaned towards her slowly.  
"I swear Caleb if you tickle me I WILL sit all the way over here the rest of the movie," she said scooting to the other end of the couch.  
"Well then that's a risk I am willing to take," he said while tickling her. She laughed and screamed,"Caleb stop please!" She continued laughing and screaming, but stopped when her mom came downstairs and asked why she was screaming.  
"He was tickling me," was Hanna's response.  
"I'm sorry Ms. Marin," Caleb said to her mom.  
"That's fine, but don't you think it's getting late maybe you should head home," Ashley said.  
"Yeah," Caleb replied. Hanna stood up with him walked over to the door to tell him bye and give him a quick kiss goodnight.

The next morning was a Saturday and Hanna slept till ten thirty and finally decided to get up. She got a shower and did her make-up and put on a cute outfit, as usual. Hanna walked downstairs grabbed her coat and keys and drove to the Rosewood Café. She ordered a skinny vanilla latté and as soon as she was walking out the door she ran into Wren.  
"Hey Hanna," he said when he saw who it was.  
"Wren...hey," Hanna said while waving a simple wave.  
"Sorry for running into you I wasn't paying attention," Hanna continued.  
"No it's fine, can I buy you coffee," he asked. Hanna waved her cup a little and said,"I already bought one."  
"Well why don't you come sit with me and drink it," Wren said smiling. Hanna smiled and simply agreed. They picked a table off to the side that only sat two people.  
"So how have you been," Wren asked in his cute British accent.  
"Pretty good, how about you," Hanna asked him.  
"Good, but I feel like things just got better," he said smiling and looking Hanna directly in her eyes. All Hanna could think was,"uh oh."  
"So do you remember when we were back at the psych ward and we kissed," Wren asked Hanna.  
Hanna was completely unsurprised by this question, considering what he had just said, and simply answered,"Yes."  
"Why," Wren asked,"why did you do it?" The only thing that came to her mind was that, the reason she did it was because he's hot, he had helped her and it was a spur of the moment type thing.  
"Because you helped me, i was happy about it...and it just sorta happened," Hanna said.  
"Do you regret it," Wren asked.  
"Not really," Hanna replied.  
"Really? I thought you would, now that you and Caleb are back together and all that," Wren said.  
"Just because we're back together doesn't mean I regret it," Hanna said frustrated. They sat there silently for a moment then Hanna broke the silence by asking,"How did you know Caleb and I are back together?"  
"I hear things," was his response.  
"Okay well I have to go so I'll talk to you later," she said getting up and grabbing her things.  
"We should do this again," he said smiling and standing up too.  
"We'll see," Hanna replied smiling at him. He just smiled back and maybe even blushed a little, who knows?

So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it and I promise it will only get better so keep reading and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: How Far Can Fishing Go?

Chapter 2: How Far Can Fishing Go?  
Hanna walked downstairs and made herself a cup of coffeé. She was so tired, but she had to get up early because Caleb wanted her to go fishing with him and his dad at the pond behind his dad's house. Hanna never goes fishing, but she only agreed because she wanted to make Caleb happy. It was 7:05 and Caleb was suppose to be here at 7:00. Hanna had gotten up at 5:00 so she could get a shower and curl her hair. She had picked out an outfit which was perfect for fishing. Hanna would have never wore for anything other than fishing. She wore a crimson red "Bama Girl" t-shirt, blue jean short shorts, which she thought was perfect for showing off her butt to Caleb, hot pink flip-flops, and a bikini underneath. Seconds later she heard a knock at the door which she knew had to be Caleb. When she answered it he smiled at her and said,"Hey."  
"Hey," Hanna said back.  
"You ready," he asked her looking her outfit up and down.  
"What,"she asked with a paranoid look on her face.  
"Nothing," he said.  
"No...what," she asked again.  
"It's just...it's like you have an outfit for any event," he said smiling and pointing to her outfit.  
Hanna laughed and said,"Well what do you expect." He laughed and said."With you I have no idea."  
She laughed and walked to the car with him.

They arrived about an hour later and they walked to the back where the pond was. It was all the way down the hill with trees on either side and a pier in the middle. Jamie was sitting on the side on the pier casting his line out. When Hanna and Caleb made it to the pier he got up hugged Caleb, and said,  
"Hey," to Hanna. Hanna said,"hey," to Jamie and he handed each of them a fishing pole. Caleb was putting a cricket on his pole, Hanna stood there looking confused and disgusted. Caleb glanced at her then asked while looking at his bait, "Are you gonna do anything?"  
Hanna looked at him with a confused look and said,"I don't know what to do." He smiled and said,"Let me help you," and grabbed her fishing pole. Hanna thought to herself, the only reason I came was to tan.  
"I think I'm just gonna go to the end of the pier and tan," Hanna said to Caleb.  
"I thought you wanted to fish," Caleb asked her.  
"Seriously," Hanna said,"I don't even know how to fish and that way you can spend some time with your dad."  
"Fine," Caleb said,"but your not even wearing a bathing suit."  
Hanna winked at him and said,"Yes I am." Caleb watched her walk to the end of the pier and lay down a towel. Hanna crossed her arms, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off slowly, for Caleb. She wiggled out of her Daisy Dukes and lied down on the towel. She had one leg bent and the other laying out straight. Caleb noticed how perfect her body was, tan, thin, and beautiful. He stared at her until broken from his thoughts when Hanna propped herself up on her elbows pulled her sunglasses down to the end of her nose and peered over them, looking at him. Caleb then looked at his fishing pole and cast his line out there. He glanced at Jamie and saw that he happened to be staring at Hanna too. Caleb knew Hanna was hot, but when his dad stared at her it felt weird. So Caleb pulled his line back and went to sit by his dad, blocking his view of Hanna. Caleb took one last glance at Hanna then looked at his dad.  
"You've got a keeper," Jamie said leaning back to get one last glance at Hanna as she lied back down.  
"I know," Caleb replied.  
"How did you say you met her again," Jamie asked.  
"School," Caleb said and glanced at Hanna again.  
"Well, she sure is pretty," Jamie said to Caleb.  
"Yeah and-," Caleb stopped dead in his sentence and jumped up. He pulled his pole back as the fish jumped out of the water, but was still hooked. Hanna sat up quickly and looked at what all the commotion was. Caleb was still pulling on his pole trying to catch this fish. Jamie was standing next to Caleb cheering him on. Caleb finally got the fish on the pier and then called for Hanna to come over.  
"Hanna c'mere," Caleb yelled to her. Hanna rolled her eyes, which were thankfully behind her sunglasses, got up and walked over to where Caleb and Jamie were trying to unhook the bass.  
"Yeah," Hanna asked.  
"Look at what I caught, babe," Caleb said to her.  
"Looks gross," Hanna replied making a disgusted look on her face. Caleb stood up and walked to Hanna with his hands extended with whatever was on the fish. He even smelled like fish. Hanna backed up and said," Get away from me." She kept backing up as he kept stepping forward.  
"Caleb I swear if you don't stop I will-," Hanna was cut off when she stepped back another step and realized there was no more of the pier to walk on. She screamed a high pitched scream as she fell. Jamie ran over there and asked Caleb,"Can she swim?"  
"I think so," was Caleb's response. He peered at the water waiting for Hanna to come up. When she finally did she had her arms wrapped around her and was soaked. Caleb and Jamie both breathed a sigh of relief.  
"It's so f-f-f-fucking freezing," Hanna finally got out with her teeth chattering.  
Jamie raised his eyebrows surprised by what Hanna had just said. He always thought Hanna was a saint, but now he doesn't know. Caleb laughed at Hanna and reached his hand down to help her up. She reached her hand up, grabbed his, and then pulled him in the water with her. He came up with his arms wrapped around him and shivering too. Now Hanna was the one laughing and so was Jamie. She splashed Caleb and Jamie excused himself and went inside to get towels for them.  
"That was mean," Caleb said to her.  
"No what YOU did was mean," Hanna replied. Caleb swam closer to her and was now in front of her with his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her on the lips softly and pulled her closer. Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck and kept them there. This time she pushed her tongue to his lips letting him know she wanted to make-out. He let her tongue enter his mouth happily. She swirled her tongue around his mouth pleasurably and he did the same for her. She hugged him tighter and pulled away to allow him to kiss her neck. He gave her a small hickey and she couldn't help but to let out a soft moan. He moved his lips back to her mouth where they continued to kiss and suddenly stopped when they heard someone clear his or her throat. They both broke apart and quickly looked up to see who it was. When they saw who it was Hanna's whole face went red. Jamie was standing there staring at them and holding two towels in his hands.  
"I brought these for y'all, but I see that y'all are busy here so," Jamie said a little frustrated with them because he knew Hanna was only 17 and Caleb was 18, but felt it was still to much to see his son treat a girl like that. Although, he knew Hanna had enjoyed it he could tell by the way hanna had allowed him to do so. Hanna just kept her head down, looking at the dirty water.  
"No, we just um," Caleb managed to say, but was still embarrassed.  
"Come on out," Jamie said while motioning his hand for them to come to him. Caleb let Hanna go first so he could pick her up, but Jamie had his hand extended to help her out. So Caleb just put his hands on her thighs and picked her up while Jamie pulled her up. Jamie handed her a towel and Caleb pulled himself up and got his own towel, dried himself off and wrapped it around him and Hanna did the same. She stood there awkwardly trying not to look Jamie in the eyes. Jamie glanced at Hanna, who happened to be staring at her feet now, and noticed the hickey that was now on the left side of her neck.  
"Why don't y'all come on up to the house where y'all can dry off and warm up a bit," Jamie said.  
"Yeah sounds good with me," Caleb said. They started up the hill towards the house and Hanna glanced at Caleb and he noticed she had a worried look on her face. He mouthed the words,"it's okay," to her and she nodded. When they got inside Jamie went to the kitchen to make lunch and Hanna and Caleb went to his bedroom.  
"This is where I sleep when I stay here," Caleb said to her as they entered the room. Hanna looked at how plain the room looked and started to go through his drawers.  
"It's very plain," Hanna said to him as she ruffled through his clothes. "It's not like I live here," he said looking around his room and sitting on his bed.  
"Yeah well, I could help you decorate it and all...if you want," Hanna said as she grabbed one of his black button downs and put it on her. He stared at her as she did.  
"What," Hanna asked him.  
He giggled,"nothing nothing," and kept looking at her.  
"Please tell me Caleb," Hanna said with sad eyes.  
"Your so beautiful," he said looking her in those sad eyes that are now cheerful again. Hanna walked over to him and sat in his lap, her face just inches from his.  
"If you say so, Love," she said to him just before kissing him on the lips. He kissed her back with a little more force than she did and pulled her closer. She had her hands on the back of his neck and just as he was starting to lean back, her phone buzzed, which happened to be laying on the bed next to Caleb. He grabbed it just before she could and looked at it.  
All it said was,"Do you want to catch...," from an unrecognized number neither Caleb nor Hanna knew.  
"Who is this," Caleb asked her showing the message to her that was still on the lock screen of her iPhone 4S.  
"I'm not sure," Hanna said as she rolled off of him and grabbed her phone from his hands, which still smelled like fish. She unlocked her phone and finished the message,"Do you want to catch a movie with me?" is what the full message read. Hanna had no idea who this was so she replied back by saying," Who is this?". Then she set her phone down next to her and looked at Caleb who was now staring at her.  
"Lunch is ready," Jamie shouted from in the kitchen. Hanna got up, buttoned her shirt about half way and rolled the sleeves up. As she was walking out Caleb said,"I'll be out in a minute." With that Hanna walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter. Jamie watched her carefully and pushed a ham sandwich, which was laying on a napkin, to her with a cup of sweet tea.  
"No thanks," she said while shaking her head.  
"Why not," he asked her with concern in his voice.  
"I'm just not hungry," Hanna said. She knew she should eat something because he was definitely hungry, but with the way she has been eating lately she knew she needed to be on a diet and this was the start of it. She didn't want to go back to her old bulimic-self so she knew this is exactly what she needed. Her stomach growled loudly and the only thing Hana thought was,"Damn it."  
"Why don't you eat something I can tell your hungry, your stomach just growled," Jamie said.  
"What's wrong Hanna," Caleb asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Nothing, I'm just not hungry," Hanna replied.  
"I heard her stomach growl, she must be hungry," Jamie said to Caleb.  
"Hanna,why don't you-," Caleb was cut off when Hanna said frustratedly,"fine,I'll eat it!" She picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of it.  
"Okay," Caleb said sitting down next to her and taking a bite out of his. Jamie did the same except he sat across from Hanna, not beside her. They all sat silently and ate their sandwiches. When they finished they left, but only because Hanna had wanted too.

That night Hanna went into the bathroom and checked her weight. It was 117Ib. Ten pounds over her usual weight.  
"Shit," she whispered to her self. She grabbed a hold of the counter and looked at her self in the mirror. She then looked at the toilet. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she needed to so badly she thought. She walked to the toilet slowly and kneeled in front of it. She looked at her hand, which was shaking, and back at the toilet. She didn't want to go back to this, but she then took her finger and shoved it to the back of her throat, making her gag. She winced and tried again. Nothing. She tried once again and achieved. She then retched one more time to be certain and then wiped her mouth on her long sleeve gray shirt, she always wore to sleep in. She walked back into her room and looked at her self in the mirror for a minute, then decided to go to bed. When she turned around someone grabbed her waist and covered her mouth with his or her hand, muffling her scream.

Thanks guys let me know what you think. Please review and sorry it took so long to put up I was very busy! But here it is! :) :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uh Oh!  
When she turned around someone grabbed her waist and covered her mouth with his or her hand, muffling her scream. She struggled, trying to get free. She could tell it was a man because of how broad he was. So she made the decision to launch her elbow right where it hurts. He fell, hunched over in pain. He had brown semi-long hair...and...and was Caleb!

"What the fuck are you doing," Hanna whisper yelled at him. He just groaned with pain in response. Hanna grabbed him by his arm helping him up and walked him over to her bed.

"Now, what were you doing," Hanna asked him again.

"I was trying to surprise you," he managed to get out, through all the pain.

"Why," Hanna asked him.

"Because I wanted to see you...is your mom here," he said while looking her in her eyes. She glanced at the door then back at him and said,

"No, she's coming home late tonight." He nodded in response. They sat there quietly for a couple of minutes and finally Caleb looked at her and said while laughing,

"You are very defensive, you know."

"Well, I didn't know who you were. If you were a kidnapper or something I didn't want to get jacked off or whatever," she said.

"Trust me they would get no where if you hit them like that," he replied.

"Better," she said in a questioning tone.

"Maybe," he said.

"What does that mean," she said while throwing her hands up and slamming them back down on her thighs.

"Well... maybe if you kiss it, it will feel better...," he said in a pleading voice.

"Ha ha ha, your so funny...No! Why would you even think I would do that," she said.

"I was just joking, Hanna," he replied.

"Well, I didn't know that," she said giggling. Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back with more force than she expected. She leaned back and he lied on top of her, still kissing each other. She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him. She slid her hand across his bare chest making him tingle. He loved her so much, so they stopped kissing long enough to get her shirt over her head and onto the floor leaving her in just a bra. He kissed her all over as she ran her fingers through his hair. She finally unbuttoned his pants and he slid them off, he did the same to her. He kissed her lower and lower until he got to her inner thighs. She knew he was teasing her, just as he had before. He slid her panties off and he hit her sweet spot, making her moan in pleasure.

"Your...so...good at...that," she managed to get out through panting breaths. She felt him smile and she gripped the sheets tighter.

"Shit," she said and he looked up at her.

"What," he said with wide eyes.

"Do you have a condom," she asked him.

"Umm...I don't know...let me check my pants," he said reaching for his jeans. Hanna waited a minute and finally said,

"Maybe we should just wait."

"If that's what you want, then okay," Caleb said, stopping his search and looking up at her.

"Yeah, for now...my mom could be here any minute so I think you should go. Just in case," she said smiling at the end.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, babe. Love you," he said leaning forward and giving her a small kiss on the cheek."

"Love you too," Hanna said back while putting her clothes back on and watching him put his on and climb back out the window. She lied back down in bed and thought about what just happened. She was happy with it, but wished it would have gone farther. But she thought it was best to wait and for him to go and with that last thought she was fast asleep.

Caleb woke up the next morning at his apartment asleep in his bedroom. He checked his phone and it said,"5 missed calls from My Love."

"Crap," he whispered to him self. He tried calling back and she didn't answer. He glanced at the time,10:00.

"Damn it, I'm late," he said while getting out of bed. He was suppose to be at school almost three hours ago. Maybe that's why Hanna called me so many times he thought. So he got dressed in a hurry so he could get to school and find out what Hanna wanted.

Hanna was sitting in science tapping the bottom of her pencil on her paper and propping her head up on her hand. She was waiting for her lab partner to come in any minuet, but still no show.

"Hanna, why don't you work with Abby today," her teacher, Mr. Jackson, said to her after waiting enough time to realize her partner wasn't coming. Hanna rolled her eyes and turned around to look back at Abby, she was working by herself. Hanna really didn't want to work with Abby Bishop. She has been going to school with her since the 6th grade and has had a major crush on Hanna since then. She has never asked Hanna out or anything, but she just knew she did. Hanna got up and walked to the last table and sat down. Abby had short, red hair and braces.

"I love your outfit, Hanna," Abby said to her as she sat down. Hanna was wearing a short white dress with a brown belt, and heels. Her hair was curled and she wore her silver heart necklace that Caleb had given her for her birthday.

"Umm...thank you," Hanna said back, uneasily.

"So I was thinking you could dissect the frog while I take the notes and fill out the sheet," Abby said, getting to her point.

"Umm...okay...no. How about you dissect the frog while I take the notes and fill out the work sheet," Hanna said and grabbed the worksheet from her hands and started writing both of their names on the paper.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Abby said smiling at Hanna. She thought Hanna was beautiful and would do anything to make her happy, "If Hanna's happy I'm happy," she thought to herself. Soon enough Caleb walked in with a late pass and glanced at Hanna's table. He was worried when he saw she wasn't there. He started walking to his table, which is right next to Abby's, and saw Hanna sitting with Abby and smiled. He knew Abby was lesbian and thought it was funny Hanna had to work with her. Hanna looked up as he was sitting down at his table, he smiled at her and chuckled.

"You're an ass," Hanna whispered to him. Abby was a little startled by this because she didn't know Hanna cussed. She thought Hanna never had and never would, that's why Abby never had, nor would. Abby figured she just misheard Hanna and continued dissecting the frog.

"If you say so," he whispered back trying not to laugh.

"Stop," Hanna continued.

"I can't it's too funny," he said, laughing now. He just kept on giggling and glancing at Hanna. Hanna turned back around and, playfully,muttered under her breath,

"Stupid bastard." Now THAT, Abby heard correctly.

"Umm...what did you just say," Abby asked Hanna slowly.

"Oh, I didn't mean it to you, I was talking about Caleb," Hanna said while giving Abby one of her heart stopping smiles. She couldn't help it though, she always smiled like that.

"But, you did cuss right," Abby said trying to be sure. Hanna continued writing while Abby stared at her and said,

"Sure did, but I didn't mean it literally at Caleb I was just joking."

"Okay," Abby said and got back to work with the frog. After about five minutes of silence Abby asked Hanna,

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Umm...why," Hanna said while still writing.

"Just wondering," Abby said.

"Well, I'm not really comfortable with talking to you about that. Maybe if I knew you better," Hanna said a little annoyed. Abby looked at her. Just staring. Admiring.

"Well, if you haven't...I could be your first," Abby said nervously. Hanna was startled by this remark, and was left speechless and dumbstruck. Then Abby also said,

"Are you going to say anything, Han?"

"I...uh...I don't know," was the only thing Hanna could say at the moment. All of the sudden Caleb just bust out laughing like he was trying to hold it in for the longest time. Hanna looked at him and rolled her eyes, and just as she opened her pretty mouth to say something to him, the bell rang. She picked up her stuff and walked into the hall. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see. It was Abby.

"Yes, Abby," Hanna said to her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I was wondering if you could sit at lunch with me today," Abby replied. Just then Caleb walked by and stared at them. Hanna knew he was heading for lunch.

"Not today, Abby," Hanna said and abruptly turned to walk away. Then Abby did the unexpected and grabbed Hanna's wrist, turning her back around. Then Abby got real close to her, which was a little out if Hanna's comfort zone, and said,

"How 'bout dinner?" Hanna tried pulling her wrist out of Abby's grip, but to no avail.

"I'm busy tonight," Hanna said rudely while snatching her wrist out of Abby's hand and walking off. Hanna walked to lunch, but before she reached the lunch room, someone grabbed her wrist, again, and pulled her in to a pitch black janitors closet. She figured it was Caleb since he was already ahead of her and he was just trying to be sweet.

"What are you doing," Hanna asked him. She didn't get a response, unless you count a soft and meaningful kiss on the lips as a response. She melted and kissed him back putting her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist. They continued kissing, but he stopped abruptly and said,

"Did you get my message?" Okay...so that was defiantly not Caleb's voice. Hanna backed up putting her hand to her lips. She searched the wall for a light switch and achieved.

"What the hell," she said, seeing who she had just kissed. Daylor stood there wide eyed and said,"What do you mean?" Hanna quickly replied,"What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"I thought you knew it was me," Daylor whisper, yelled.

"Why would you think that, you fucking idiot," Hanna yelled. And just as Daylor was about to reply the door flung open, only to reveal a very angry looking, principal Appleton. Daylor gulped and Hanna's face went red. They were still standing pretty close so it was pretty obvious what had just happened in there.

"OFFICE! NOW!,"Appleton barked at them. They walked out slowly and Hanna saw that Caleb had just walked out of the bathroom. Probably to see what Mr. Appleton was yelling about, just like everyone else had. Hanna kept her head down and held on to her purses' strap. Caleb just stood there wide eyed, staring, wondering what had happened. Caleb never wanted his girlfriend to get in trouble. He was worried what Appleton would do.

As they reached the office Appleton told them to go into his office and sit. Hanna sat in a single arm chair and Daylor sat in the one next to it, directly in front of Appleton's desk.

"This is all your fault," Hanna snapped at him. Daylor turned to look at her and simply said,"How?"

"How...you know how," Hanna whisper yelled at him.

"You kissed back," he said.

"I thought you were someone else," Hanna said. But just before Daylor could respond, Principal Appleton walked in and stood, leaned, against his desk with his arms crossed glaring at them.

"What makes you think you can go into the janitors closet and just...I don't know...exchange spit," he yelled at them. They were both silent.

"Huh," Appleton screamed.

"I don't know," Daylor said softly while looking at his feet.

"And what's your reasoning behind this, Ms. Marin," Appleton said softly, but rudely.

"I didn't know it was him," Hanna said meanly.

"That doesn't make any sense who else could it have been, Ms. Marin...oh wait that's right you and Caleb Rivers have a thing going on, don't you," principal Appleton said.

"Exactly," She replied.

"Well, nevertheless you to are both suspended for two days. Go get your slips from Mrs. Jackie." He said while walking around his desk to his chair. Hanna and Daylor both retrieved their slips and they walked out of the office.

"So...did you get my message yesterday," Daylor asked nervously.

"I don't know maybe, what did it say," she asked while putting her hand on her head.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to the movies with me," he said.

"Oh yeah... I got that."

"Well...do you want to," he asked.

"Umm... No. I'm dating Caleb...sorry," she said, slightly smiling when she said,"sorry".

"I meant just as friends," he said reassuring her.

"Well you clearly want something more than friends so...," Hanna said softly.

"Yeah so what, your beautiful."

"Thank you, but no maybe another time," she said.

"Okay, well let me know," he said before walking away and Hanna decided to go on home since she was suspended.

Hanna got a home while ago and now it was nine o'clock. She decided to straighten her hair since she was extremely bored and hadn't heard from Caleb in a while. She had on a pair of black yoga shorts and one of Caleb's hoodies. She looked in the bathroom cabinet and grabbed her weight losing pills. She had them for about a month, but finally decided to use them about a week ago. She usually takes one a night, but this time decided to take two. She put the pills in her mouth and took a sip of water. She then walked down stairs and sat on the couch to watch tv. She was watching tv for about thirty minutes until she heard a knock on her back doors, in the kitchen. She slowly got up and walked over to them and saw Caleb standing there in the pouring rain. She quickly opened the door and let him in.

"Hey," he said while he was soaking wet.

"Hey," she said back.

"Why did you leave school early I had no idea where you were," he said carefully.

"Hold on I have to get my phone I left it in my room," she said quickly, trying to avoid that conversation.  
She ran upstairs quickly and Caleb sat down at the counter. He was getting bored quickly and decided to read the slip of paper laying on the counter that said,"To the guardian/s of Hanna Marin."

It read: Hanna Marin is having a two day suspension, for her disobeying rules and policies of Rosewood Day High. She was having a "make-out session" with one her fellow classmates in one of the janitors closets...

Caleb stopped there. Startled because he knew he wasn't the one she had kissed. Which left him wondering,"Who was it?"

Hanna came back downstairs and walked in the kitchen with a pile of blankets and movies in her arms.

"Do you want to watch some movies," she said while peering over the mountain of blankets. When she saw he was holding a slip of paper she dropped everything and clenched her teeth.

"What happened," he said looking her dead in her eyes.

"It was nothing," she said looking at the floor.

"Who was it, Hanna," he said sadly.

"It doesn't matter."

"The hell it does," he yelled.

"I don't want you to get mad, Caleb. I thought it was you, but it wasn't. Okay," she said convincingly.

"Well, who was it," he said in a softer tone.

"Daylor," she replied.

"Of course it was," he said aggravated and throwing his hands up.

"I told you it was nothing, but you had to keep it going didn't you," she yelled.

"Well I think it's kind of important to know who my girlfriend is having a "make-out session" with," he said while putting air quotes around make-out session.

"I told you I didn't mean to," she replied rudely.

"Well you still did it so it matters," he said fiercely.

"Ohmygod, Caleb! I don't even know what to say to you right now," she said aggravated. He stood up instantly feeling remorse for yelling at her.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and meaningfully.

"Of course you are," she yelled at him, this time throwing her hands up instead of him.  
"If you really were you wouldn't have kept the conversation going like you did!" She finished.

"Your the one keeping it going now! I apologized and you decided to keep arguing," he said aggravated.

"Are you seriously saying that right now, Caleb," she said icily.

"Yeah, I am, Hanna," he spat back.

"Stop being such a jerk," she screamed at him.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to reason with you and well, your being very unreasonable," he yelled back. All he wanted was to stop arguing and hold her in his arms. But she was making this very difficult.

"I'm not the one being unreasonable, Caleb! Why can't you understand it was an accident! You don't think I already feel bad enough for doing it," she fired back.

"I understand that, Hanna. But I'm just trying to fix this," he said calmly.

"No, your not! There wouldn't be anything for you to fix if you wouldn't have kept this going," she said back. Caleb sighed not knowing what to say.

"You know what? Never mind! You really pissed me off so I'm leaving," she said firmly.

"Wha- where are you going," he asked sadly.

"Anywhere that's away from you," she spat.

"Don't do this, Hanna. Please," Caleb said to her as she grabbed her keys and headed for the front door. He followed.

"I just want to go for a ride," she said in a softer tone.

"It's pouring, Hanna," he said trying to protect her.

"I'll be fine," she said before slamming the front door and going out into the rain leaving Caleb standing in her house by himself.

Hanna drove down the road in her new 2012 white Camaro, she had gotten for her last birthday. She had no idea where she was going. She was just driving. Fast. Each time she thought about the argument she would think about how big of a jerk Caleb was being and go a little faster. It was hard to see because of the rain dropping on her windshield every second. It was okay though, because no one seemed to be driving on this particular night. She actually happened to be the only one driving one this road. She was coming upon a 4-way stop and it happened to be where she was headed that the light decided to turn red. She was going pretty fast with the speed limit being 55mph on this road and she was going about 10mph over. And since there was no one out she decided to skip it. She stepped on the gas a little harder and as she reached the red light she looked to her left, where normally an oncoming car would be coming from, and happened to actually see a car barreling towards her! Just before impact Hanna yelled,  
"Shit!"

So I wanted you guys to know that this IS my first story so I'm sorry if its not the best. And I know I don't have many reviews, but the ones I do have really motivate me to keep writing, lol! So please, please review! It really means a lot! Oh, and tell me what you guys think of this chapter and... Who do you think is in the other car? :) ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
She stepped on the gas a little harder and as she reached the red light she looked to her left, where normally an oncoming car would be coming from, and happened to actually see a car barreling towards her! Just before impact Hanna yelled,  
"Shit!"

Everything happened so quickly...and painfully. When she saw the car coming, she only had a split second to realize what was happening. The other car, a black SUV, hit her side of the car head on, making her car do four side flips then landing upside down on the lane that the SUV was headed in. Something inside Hanna cracked. Glass was shattered everywhere and was surrounding her. The SUV was settled right in the middle of the 4-way with the front crushed in. Hanna was looking at everything upside down. She let out a sharp breath and small, thin, shards of glass flew from her mouth. She searched for her phone and realized she had left it in her room still. She unbuckled her seat belt and fell, screaming in pain. The dashboard of her car had her leg pinned under it, sinking into her skin. She had small cuts on her arms from the glass and a horrible aching on her head. She reached up to touch it and pulled back when she felt that it was wet and warm with blood. She heard a car door slam and foot steps coming near her. Then a familiar, male, voice yelled,

"Are you all right?"

Hanna wanted to say something back, but didn't have the energy to say anything. She was slowly fading into darkness. She felt so drowsy all the sudden and the voice kept saying something, but Hanna couldn't make out what exactly he was saying. He was getting closer, she could see his feet, but his voice seemed so far away. And just as he approached her, her eyes fluttered shut.

Caleb was sitting in the emergency room waiting, along with Hanna's mom, her dad, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. It was one o'clock in the morning and they had all been sitting there anxiously for hours, and still had not heard anything about what's going on, if she was okay, or what. Hanna's mom had been crying from the start and hasn't stopped. Caleb has been crying off and on. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault. Wren walked into the room and Caleb jumped to his feet. He walked right up to Wren, shoved him and said,

"What the hell did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Caleb," Wren said uneasily.

"Then why is Hanna in the hospital and your here," Caleb yelled.

"Because she ran a red light and I hit her," Wren said while looking Caleb in the eyes.

"Exactly, so it's your fault," Caleb said in a softer tone.

"No, she was going too fast and got in front of me. I tried my best to stop, but there wasn't enough time. I'm sorry Caleb," Wren said calmly. Caleb stared at the floor. He had no idea what to say, he just wanted to think about how this all happened so quickly. Caleb sat back down in his seat and Wren sat next to him. Surprisingly he was not injured other than a few cuts here and there. On the other hand, Hanna was. Soon enough Hanna's doctor, Dr. Stokes, walked in. They all raced to him ready to learn what had happened.

"What happened," Ashley asked him.

"When can I see my daughter," Tom asked. Dr. Stokes held up his hands to silence them so he could talk.

"It seems Hanna has fallen into a coma." Dr. Stokes said.

"Wha-," Mrs. Marin said before the doctor cut her off again.

"I don't know for how long. It depends on how much brain damage she has or if she has any at all. It could just be because she hit her head really hard on something in the car," he said. He glanced at his clipboard and continued," her right leg and left hand is broken and she has multiple cuts. We stitched her head up and put a cast on her leg and hand. She is not allowed to have visitors until we learn more about her condition. I'm sorry, but that is all I can do and say right now."

"I have to see my daughter," Mrs. Marin said before breaking down.

"How did the accident happen," Caleb asked Dr. Stokes.

"Well it seems to be that she was speeding and tried to skip a red light. She hadn't notice the other car and technically as she passed the light, right in the middle of the 4-way the other car t-boned her. In other words, the front of his car hit the driver side of her car, making her car do a couple of side flips and landed upside down in the lane he was heading in. Wren helped her out of the car. The dashboard of her car had her leg pinned under it and that's how her leg broke. Thankfully Wren was there to help her," Dr. Stokes said sadly. Mrs. Marin gasped at hearing the description of what had happened and covered her mouth as she started sobbing. Tom was holding her in his arms as she cried.

"I think it's best if you all went home and got some rest. It will be a couple days until you get to see Hanna," Dr. Stokes said before leading them out.

For the next couple of days Caleb stayed his apartment and didn't go to school. Mr. Marin was staying with Ashley so he invited Isabel and Kate to stay to. They stayed in the guest room of Hanna's house. They all kept waiting to get a call from the hospital to hear about Hanna. But on this particular day, 3 days after the accident, Wren texted Caleb saying,

"Come to the hospital, they're finally letting people in to see Hanna."

And at that moment Caleb was up and on his way there. Once he arrived the people in the front office told him she was in the ICU. So he ran there. As he ran he called Hanna's mom and told her. Once he got to the ICU unit he found Hanna's room and slowly opened the door. Wren was sitting in a chair next to Hanna. He was talking to her although she was still in a coma.

"The doctor says its best to talk to her," Wren said calmly. Caleb looked at Hanna. She was laying so still. She had green bruises and cuts everywhere. She had two hot pink casts on, one for her leg and one for her hand. She was covered up all the way to her chest. Her arms laying outside the hospital blanket. Her blonde hair was so straight and flat. She looked lifeless. Caleb did his best not to just break down right there. He moved a chair right up to Hanna's bed and put his hand on hers. She grabbed his hand and held on. He was startled, but then remembered she was just in a coma, it wasn't like she was dead or anything. All of a sudden Hanna's parents and Isabel and Kate walked in the door. Mrs. Marin about broke down again right then and there. She went over to Hanna and held her face in her hands as she cried. Hanna had no reaction. She layed still. Ashley kissed the top of Hanna's head. For the next couple of days everybody came and left. Except Caleb. He stayed the night in that room every night with Hanna's hand in his. On the second day since he stayed the night in the room Hanna's parents, Kate, Isabel, and Wren were all in the room and Hanna started mumbling stuff.

"Is Hanna...talking," Kate said startled. Everyone got quiet so they could hear. Hanna kept mumbling stuff, but there were only certain words they could make out clearly like,"Ali or killed," stuff like that. But they heard,"Ali," the most. Hanna had a couple jerky movements like she was looking for someone, but was still again. The doctor walked in to see what all the fuss was about. Hanna was having a dream. In that dream Ali was there, they were at the hospital. Hanna was laying in bed while Ali leaned over and told her everything was okay and she knew who had killed her. Hanna asked her,"who,". Then all of a sudden Hanna's eyes shot open and she was blinded by the bright light. She looked around the room wondering where she was and where Ali was.

"Where's Ali," Hanna asked uneasily while looking around the room. Her parents got up to talk to her. They exchanged uneasy glances and Ashley put her hand on Hanna's cheek and said,  
"Ali's dead honey."

"Go easy on her," Dr. Stokes said.

"No...no she was right here," Hanna demanded. She looked around the room at all of the faces staring back at her. None of them was Ali's. Caleb gulped. He had a sad and worried expression on his face.

"Honey, when was she here," her mom asked her thoughtfully while feeling her head. Spencer, Aria, and Emily walked in as Mrs. Marin finished her sentence. Hanna glanced at them and said,  
"Just now. She was talking to me. She said she knew who killed her."

"Who," Aria asked.

"I don't know. She didn't get to finish and now I don't know where she is," Hanna looked around the room and she realized her whole body was aching. She was in a lot of pain. She noticed the clunky casts on her and the IV in her arm and said,  
"What the hell happened?"

"You had an accident," Mr. Marin said calmly.

"When? What kind of accident," Hanna said panicking.

"A car accident. About 5 days ago. You've been a coma since then, this is first time you've been awake," Caleb said. Hanna glanced at him and then looked at her parents and asked,  
"How did it happen?" Then her parents spent the next five minuets explaining exactly how the car accident happened just like Dr. Stokes did. Hanna was speechless. She just thought. But Caleb broke her from her thoughts by asking,  
"Do you remember anything before the accident? What was the last thing you remember?" Hanna thought. And then said,  
"Umm... Going fishing with your dad."

"You don't remember anything else," Caleb asked like he was trying to hint something that may have happened.

"Umm...no that's the last thing I remember. Is there something that I should remember? How many days was that before the accident," Hanna said.

"No. And like a day or two before," he said. He thought about her kissing Daylor and wondered if he should tell her or wait until later to. And what about the argument?

"How are you feeling," Spencer asked her.

"Uh...pain," Hanna said miserably.

"I'll be back with some more medication," Dr. Stokes said before leaving the room. Hanna saw Wren sitting next to her. He saw the confused look on her face and said,  
"Hey."

"Hey," Hanna said back.

"Wren was in the other car," Ashley said to Hanna. Hanna gasped.

"Are you okay," she asked Wren with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's you I'm concerned about," he said in his cute British accent.

"I can't believe this happened," Hanna said while putting her good hand on her head. She was in so much pain. Hanna groaned looking at the pink cast on her leg.

"Ugh this is so ugly," she said miserably.

"Yeah, and you have one on your hand too... so," Spencer said calmly and then laughed. Hanna laughed too and then said,  
"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"How are you feeling," Isabel asked her. Hanna had almost forgot that her and Kate were there. Now she wish she would have.

"Umm...okay I guess. Everything hurts."

"Well, you keep driving like you did and you might not make it next time. Your lucky," Isabel said matter-of-factly. Hanna clenched her teeth. She was practically biting her tongue not to say something to her. Then Hanna's mom stood up and said,  
"Well, we'll let you get some rest. Okay?"

"Rest? I've been resting for almost a week now I think I'll be fine," Hanna said giggling. Caleb loved her laugh. It was one of the many things that just made her...her.

"It's good to see you up and all Hanna, but I must get going. I'll come by and see you tomorrow," Wren said while standing up.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow bye," she said as she watched him leave.

"We've got to get going our next class starts in about ten minuets. I'm sorry Han," Emily said sadly. They left after they said their good byes and soon enough so did her parents and Kate and Isabel. Leaving just her and Caleb in the room. She has to admit she was getting pretty tired and she hadn't even done anything except talk all day.

"So," Caleb said.

"So," Hanna said back. She started giggling and he chuckled at her.

"I've missed you so much," Caleb said sweetly.

"I'm sure I missed you too," Hanna said while smiling...,"if I can remember correctly. Maybe I didn't," she laughed and then said,"just kidding!" Caleb stared into her beautiful eyes. And watched her. He hated for her to be hurt so much. It hurt him to see her like this. But then the unthinkable happened. Jamie walked in her hospital room.

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for Hanna being hurt and all, but things happen for a reason right? ;) so please, please review! It means a lot. Trust me! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Dad

Jamie walked in slowly, he was holding a bouquet of tulips and a small teddy bear holding a card that said,"Get well soon". He shut the door and turned around to look at Hanna. She still had purple and green bruises everywhere, a busted lip, and stitches on her chin. He frowned. He was so upset this happened to her.

"I heard," he said pointing at Hanna,"about what happened."

"How," Caleb asked.

"Just did," he said sternly,"how are you feeling?"

"Umm...same as I always have," Hanna stated.

"I'm so sorry," Jamie said sadly.

"Me too," Caleb agreed.

"Why it's not either of you guys' fault," she said to both of them.

"But I feel bad that this happened to you," Jamie said walking over to the chair Wren was sitting in before and sat there while placing the flowers and teddy bear on the bed side table.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said to him.

"I wanted to be courteous," was all he said. Hanna smiled. She wondered why he was always so nice to her. "Probably because I'm dating his son," she thought to herself. Then she looked at Caleb and smiled. Realizing he's been here with her throughout everything.

"What," he asked blushing.

"Nothing," Hanna said with a smirk. But before Caleb could respond a nurse walked in carrying more painkillers.

"Ohmygod, thank you so much,"  
Hanna said thankful that the pain might go away. The nurse put the drugs next to her glass of water.  
They were in a little plastic white cup. As soon as the nurse left the room Hanna slid them into her mouth and swallowed. She didn't have to drink water to take pills, she just swallows. She looked at Jamie and noticed he was watching her. She hated being in the hospital. She just wanted to go home and relax in her own bed not here. Then realized she hadn't asked Caleb a specific question that she has been meaning to ask.

"Why was I leaving in such a hurry?"

"I don't know," Caleb answered while looking around trying to avoid eye contact with her. He sniffled.

"...Caleb...why did I leave in such a hurry that night," she said with temper in her voice.

"Um..."

"Caleb?"

"Well, you see...we were um...kind of...arguing...and you got really mad and left," he said nervously.

"What the hell? Why did you let me leave," she said angrily. Her heart monitor started to speed up. On second thought, all of her monitors were.

"Calm down its okay. And I didn't really have a choice. You know how you get when you're angry. How am I suppose to stop that?"

"What were we arguing about Caleb," she said in a calmer tone.

"Just...stuff," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. Hanna noticed his face getting red.

"Should I leave," Jamie said knowingly.

Hanna glared at Caleb crossed her arms, which was hard to do with a cast on, and said,

"I don't know. Should he, Caleb?"

"I don't know. Maybe he should stay just in case you decide to go all Hulk Smash on me," Caleb said nervously.

Hanna's face went red. She almost ripped the blankets off of herself to get up and yell at him for being a jerk, but before she got the chance to she had a sharp pain cut through her right side. She sat up, put her hand on her side and managed to get out,

"Fuck!" Which came out more as a shriek.

"What," Caleb said quickly getting up to help her in any way he could.

"I don't know...I just had this sharp pain in my side. I think it's gone now though," Hanna said thankfully and still holding her side.

But just as she went to lay back down another sharp pain shot through her. This time worst than the last. Her mouth fell open and she pushed her hand into her side trying to stop the pain. To no avail.

"Shit," she yelled.

"Should I get a doctor," Caleb asked nervously, but quickly.

"No, I'll be fine," Hanna said quickly.

"I think we should get a doctor," Jamie said.

"She said no," Caleb said to his dad. Hanna started coughing. She covered her mouth and Caleb put his hand on her back to try and comfort her. Hanna stopped coughing and looked at her hand. Blood covered it. She was coughing up blood. Caleb's eyes went wide at the sight of her hand.

"Get a fucking doctor Caleb," Hanna yelled and started coughing some more. Caleb darted out of the room and Jamie grabbed a tissue, handed it to Hanna and tried to comfort her. Soon enough doctors flooded the room and they told Caleb and Jamie to leave.

Almost three hours later Caleb, Jamie, Ashley, Tom, Kate, and Isabel were sitting in the ER...again.

"What the hell happened," Tom yelled at Caleb.

"I don't know! She said she had a pain in her side and then she started coughing up blood," Caleb said back.

"What do you mean coughing up blood," Ashley asked scared.

"She just started coughing and then she looked at her hand and it was covered in blood," Caleb replied.

"Maybe it's STD's," Kate said.

"What? No! How could she have STD's," Caleb asked frustrated.

"Do I have to explain it? Hanna probably got in a bed with some guy and they didn't use protection. So now-," Kate was cut off when Caleb looked her dead in the eyes and said,

"Shut up."

"Kate this is nothing to be joking around about okay? Hanna is hurt. She does NOT have STD's," Tom said to her.

"I was joking! But how do you know she doesn't," Kate said to Tom.

"Hanna is a virgin, okay," Caleb said to both of them.

"Exactly," Tom said.

"How do you know Caleb? She's had plenty of boyfriends before you...like Sean. Remember him? Total hottie. But wait he was part of the virginity club wasn't he?" Kate said.

"Stop," Caleb said firmly.

"Yeah...he was. But maybe Hanna talked him into having sex with her. You know, she is good with her tongue...so I've heard at least. So talking him into it was easy for her. And then he didn't have a condom, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get laid so now she had STD's," Kate said without a care that her mom was staring at her with her mouth opened wide. Caleb just looked down and shook his head.

"Don't you ever talk about Hanna like that again Kate," Tom said to her fiercely.

"You know it's true Caleb," Kate said.

"She would have told me. So you keep telling yourself that lie," Caleb said.

"I said stop Kate. That's the last I want to hear of that," Tom said firmly.

"Yes sir," Kate said while looking down.

"I don't want to hear you talk like that EVER again," Isabel said to Kate. Dr. Stokes walked into the room and asked,

"May I speak to Hanna's parents only, please." Tom and Ashley got up slowly and walked over to him.

"What happened," Ashley asked him.

"Are you aware that Hanna is currently taking weight loss pills," Dr. Stokes asked them.

"What...no. Since when," Ashley asked him.

"We're not sure when she started taking them, but we do know she is currently taking them. We had her stomach pumped and the last time she took them was the night of the accident. Also does Hanna get stomach viruses a lot?"

"No. She rarely gets sick at all...why," Ashley replied.

"Well, some of Hanna's test results show that she has been throwing up a lot. It shows her stomach has been stretched a lot, indicating that she has been throwing up a lot. The blood she was coughing up may have been from her stomach tearing up. Does Hanna stress out? Or show any signs of depression," Dr. Stokes said.

"I don't recall any of that...," Ashley answered.

"Well, if she doesn't get stomach viruses a lot there is really one other possible solution," Dr. Stokes said suggestively.

"You're not suggesting that my daughter is bulimic," Ashley said raising her voice just loud enough for Caleb to hear.

"It's just a suggestion, but the only way to really find out is to ask her yourself," Dr. Stokes said, "you can go see her now she's awake and back in her room, but only you two." She nodded and the two of them, Mr. and Mrs. Marin, headed to Hanna's room in the ICU. When they walked in Hanna gave them a weak smile. Ashley sat in the chair next to Hanna's bed and Tom stood behind her.

"Hey baby," her mom said while putting the back of her hand against Hanna's cheek.

"Hey mom."

"How are you feeling," Tom asked her.

"Pain," Hanna said.

"Hanna," Ashley said softly.

"Yeah," Hanna said questioningly.

"Are you or have you...made yourself throw up before?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"The doctor said that it seems you have," Tom said. Hanna looked away and said,

"No. I would never do that to myself." Tom thought on this a moment while all else was silent. He remembered that when he left Hanna and Ashley, Hanna had been a chubby little girl and was always unhappy with herself. Ali always made her feel bad about herself and Hanna couldn't stand being fat. But now Hanna was extremely thin and perfect...she made herself throw up to lose the weight. Hanna glanced at her dad and knew exactly what he was thinking. He was putting it all together. Then he remembered Kate bringing pills to him and saying something like she found them in Hanna's bathroom. Tom watched her. She looked him in the eyes and saw that there was hurt in them. She knew that he knew. Her face went red.

"Hanna," Tom said,"when I left you guys you were unhappy with yourself. You constantly said you were fat and Ali always made you feel worse about it. You would go in your room at night and cry yourself to sleep."

He paused and put his hand on Hanna's hand. Hanna's eyes started to water. Ashley was still.

"I left you guys. But when I came back to see you...you were thin, beautiful, perfect...everything you always wished to be. And I asked you how did your wish come true,"

Tom smiled and a tear fell from one of Hanna's beautiful eyes then he continued,"you said you went on a good diet. But Hanna I want you to tell me now what you really did. Actually, I know now what you really did, but I want you to confess to it so your mom can know to."

"I...," Hanna started, but then shook her head. She was crying now. Tom just looked at her and so did Ashley. Then he nodded at Hanna to keep going.

"I...I don't know," she said while she was crying.

"Yes you do. Now finish," Tom said.

"I...I made myself throw up to lose the weight."

"Good. Do you still do it," Tom asked.

"Uh...umm...sometimes," she answered quietly.

"When," he asked. Ashely just stayed silent.

"Why does it matter," she asked him.

"Because we are your parents and we need to know these things." Tom said calmly.

"I'm not telling you! You don't deserve to know! You don't deserve to know anything about me! You left us years ago and didn't have a care in the world about the effect it left on us! Then all of the sudden you come back in my life acting like you care about this family and how I feel. You think you get to know everything I do now just because you show up in my life at one of my weakest times? You're wrong. Because I'm not telling you shit," she said while raising her voice.

"Hanna I do care about you and this family! I felt extremely bad for leaving you guys the way I did and I'm sorry. I deserve to know about your life! I am your father! And don't ever talk to me using that language again," he yelled.

"I'll talk to you what ever way I want to! And I'll start by saying you didn't and still don't give a fuck about this family! You didn't feel bad about leaving us you didn't give a rat's ass about us! You were happy to leave us! All you wanted to do was fuck your new wife and give your NEW daughter everything! You gave us shit! You left us in the dust to handle our selves. You are not my father. Not any more."

"I told you not to talk to me like that! I don't want to here those words ever come out of your mouth again! And do not talk about my family that way! You have no right to! They have never done any-," Tom was cut off when Hanna started screaming at him again,

"I'll talk about those bitches any way I want to! And they have done something to me! They took you from me!" Hanna was crying and all of her monitors were speeding up. Her blood pressure was rising, she was starting to get a splitting headache and she was in a lot of pain.

"But i'm glad they did. I'm glad I don't have to deal with you anymore! I want you out of my life for good! I fucking hate you! This is the first time you show up in my life since you left! Why do you care all of the sudden?! Because I almost died?! But you would get over it if I did! Because you don't care!" Before Tom got to say anything back a nurse walked into the room quickly. She walked over to her bed and said,

"Hanna, you need to calm down. Your blood pressure is getting really high."

"I have a fucking headache," she said aggravated while putting her hand on her head.

"Hanna!" Her mom yelled.

"Okay...I'll go get you some medication," the nurse said calmly.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Can you leave," Hanna asked her dad rudely. Both her mom and dad got up and left the room in silence. Hanna rolled her eyes and slid down a bit on the bed. She knew she was being a bitch, but her dad was pissing her off so he deserved it. Hanna reached over and grabbed her phone from the night stand. She had one new message from Wren. It read,

"Can I come see you?"

Hanna thought a moment and typed back,

"Yes."

Then Wren replied,

"I'm on my way."

**I know it's been a long time and I'm SOOOO sorry! I don't get many reviews though...but thank you to the people who do. I really appreciate it. But I've been busy with tests so I haven't had anytime to update, but I'm out of school now so here you go! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you guys read I wanted to thank .Ashwee.11 for encouraging me to update.**

Wren walked into Hanna's hospital room and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Hanna was the only one in the room other than Wren because every one else had gone home and Caleb went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"Hey," Wren said to Hanna nervously.

"Hey." Hanna said back.

"How are you," he asked her concerned.

"Getting better."

"I'm glad." Wren said happily.

"What about you," she asked him.

"Well, considering I almost killed you...I've been better." He said jokingly.

Hanna laughed and said,"But you didn't."

"Thankfully." He said.

"Yeah...hey...you're a doctor right?" Hanna asked him.

"Certified," he said smiling.

"Well, can you take this off of me?" she said and pointed to her neck brace.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Hanna. They have it on there for a reason..."

"I know, but its itchy and uncomfortable. Just for now...I'll put it back on before you leave." she said hopefully.

"Um..okay," he said as he stood up. He slowly leaned over her to take the brace off. She leaned up and allowed him to. Once he got it off he put on the bedside table and looked Hanna in the eyes. She stared back into his eyes and he leaned in and kissed her slowly. She was startled by this and had her eyes open in the beginning. But the kiss was so good her eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back passionately. They stayed like this for several seconds when he pulled away and apologized for his actions.

"I'm so sorry." He said backing up.

"Me too." She said covering her mouth.

"I know you're with Caleb. I shouldn't have done that."

"I shouldn't have kissed you back." she said slowly.

"How about we just forget about it?" he asked her.

"Of course...yeah." Just then Caleb walked back into the room.

"Hey." He said to Wren when he saw him sitting there next to Hanna.

"Hey," Wren replied.

"I should be going. You need to sleep." He said to Hanna. He quickly got up and left the room. He couldn't to sit in there any longer, it was too awkward.

3 Months Later...

Hanna walked into her kitchen and made herself some coffee. It was the summer so she didn't have school. She had recovered almost completely except she had to wear a sling on her once broken arm because it wouldn't heal correctly. Her mom was out of town on a business trip so she had the whole house to herself. Wren walked down stairs in only his boxers with his shirt off and placed a small kiss on Hanna's lips.

"Hey, Love." He said sweetly.

"Hey."

Wren made himself a cup of coffee and asked,"How long have you been awake?"

"About ten minutes." She answered.

"Mhmm..." he said as he kissed her again. He carefully picked her up and sat her on the counter. She opened her legs a bit so he could stand between them. They continued kissing for several minutes which lead to a hot make out session. Hanna wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He picked her up and walked them to the living room. She giggled the whole way there and he placed her on the couch softly. He laid on top of her and kissed her. She was wearing his shirt that he was wearing last night before they had sex, and he carefully took it off of her trying not to hurt her arm. She wore a black laced strapless bra and her hair was in a messy bun. He quickly pulled his own shirt off and she pulled her sling off. Her arm wasn't completely broken so she was able to move it around and stuff. She quickly pulled her pajama shorts off exposing her matching panties. Soon after her Wren took his boxers off. He placed small kisses all the way down her body leaving a trail. Hanna quickly turned them over so she was on top. She took his cock in her hands and stroked it softly. He moaned loudly. She moved her hands up and down quickly over his whole length.

"Oh, Hanna..." He moaned. She smiled knowing the pleasure that she was giving him. He really enjoyed when Hanna gave him a hand job, but he wanted her to feel some pleasure to, so he quickly turned them over and got on her top again. He pulled her panties off and kissed her in her sweet spot.

"Okay, lets skip the foreplay." She said wanting to feel him inside of her.

"I agree." He said eager. He carefully slipped inside of her, making her moan in pleasure. He started thrusting inside of her fast and she was enjoying every second of it.

"Faster!" She yelled. He moved faster giving her what she wanted when her phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." He said wanting her all to himself.

"But that's Caleb's ringtone." She said. "Just give me a second." He stopped moving, but kept his cock inside of her laying on her top.

"Hello." She said in the most casual tone she could.

"Hey, what are you up to, babe?" He asked her wanting to see her.

"Nothing much," She said and Wren started moving inside her slowly. She let out a soft moan.

"What?" Caleb asked her wondering why she moaned.

"Nothing...I just ate a strawberry covered in chocolate." She lied.

"Okay well can I come over? I can feed them to you."

"Sure. I would...love...that." She said arching her back in pleasure as Wren continued to move.

"Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes. Love you."

"Love you too." She said before hanging up the phone.

"What did he say," Wren asked her.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." She answered.

"Aright." He slowly pulled his cock out of her and she moaned. They quickly got dressed and Wren left. The door bell rang a couple minutes after Wren left and Hanna answered the door. Caleb was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey babe." He said smiling. Hanna smiled at him and motioned for him to come in.

**So what did you guys think? Please let me know and let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter. It would help me out a lot. Thank you.**


End file.
